


Go Hard Or Go Home

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold is a lightweight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Hard Or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearourfourthline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fearourfourthline).



> _fearourfourthline asked: Tipsy jen imagine cold challenges flash to a drinking contest for reasons but doesn’t know flash can’t get drunk and cold is completely drunk is like why aren’t you drunk like me._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You should know I am very susceptible to ideas when tipsy. So I hope you enjoy this.

“Allen,” Snart says, heartbreakingly sincere. It’s a change from the stoic drawl Barry is accustomed getting from Captain Cold. But this whole evening is uncharted water for the hero and rogue. Barry’s sitting next to Len at a bar in the seedier parts of Central City sharing a celebratory bottle of vodka. Vodka that Snart insisted that Barry couldn’t handle. “No, look. Allen. Scarlet. Listen to me. Listen. Look at me.”

Snart only settles in his bar stool when Barry’s stool is hooked between Snart’s long legs and Barry is facing Len.

“You’re so pretty,” Snart slurs into his glass, his eyes staring at Barry with that same laser focus that Barry’s usually associated to Len giving his heists.

Barry chokes on his own shot of vodka. Clearly Snart underestimated Barry’s metabolism because Barry’s stone cold sober and Len is way past wasted.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Barry says in lieu of responding to Len’s declaration and reaches for the bottle to cut off Snart before he says anything else.

“I’m going to woo you, Scarlet,” continues Len, his eyebrows pulling together in intense concentration. “I’ve done the research. I know how to _wreck_ you in the best ways.”

Len looks at him very intently and Barry feels flushed all over, and then, Snart throws up on the floor and Barry's shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
